


Reminiscing

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Sonny and Rafael are talking about one of their greatest date nights on the day before Valentine’s Day while snuggled in bed during a winter snowstorm in the city .
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Barisi Valentine Prompt Challenge 2020





	Reminiscing

Two men were snuggled in their bed together. They were under warm blankets and just in each other’s arms. One of them could be compared to a koala in his physical nature while the other one was quite giraffe like in build. The lankier one rolled over to look at his husbands face. “ Rafi do you remember the first time we went out on a date?” His face was slightly pink as he spoke. “ Of course I do.” “ We walked to that little hole in the wall quiet diner and there were very few people around inside. Then we found a comfy booth and ordered food. You had a peanut butter and banana milkshake and a grilled cheese with bacon . I remember ordering a Cuban sandwich and we shared my French fries. “ Rafael smiled.  
“ The first time our hands touched I was gone.” Sonny said. He felt Rafael’s cat Iris nudging his left hand to be petted so he lowered his left hand and gently rubbed the feline under her chin.  
“ You are so good with her. Maybe after the storm is over we should get you a pet or your own carino.”  
Sonny shrugged. “ She’s a sweet cat and I’m not home enough just now to give my attention to an animal. I want to remember to give you enough of me.” Rafael kissed he side of his face. “ That’s what made me fall for you after the first night. You have such a big giving heart Dominick , and you care about the victims that you work with every day. “  
“ That’s sweet Rafi.” Hé stood up for a moment and opened his dresser drawer to reveal an envelope that was red in color with his name on it .  
“ What’s this?” “ Your gift , read it after we have breakfast . “  
Rafael nodded. “ I have something for you as well. You didn’t want a fancy band when we got married so here.” There was a small box on the quilt on the bed that Sonny’s mothe read made them.  
“ Thank you .” “ Now why don’t we have some red velvet pancakes and coffee. And then we can spend the rest of this day before Valentines enjoying each other’s arms .”


End file.
